


Maslow's pyramid

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Hell, I need you, M/M, Prayer, Righteous Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written in blank verse about how Castiel saved Dean from Hell<br/>Angel gives him all, what he needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maslow's pyramid

** Maslow's pyramid **

 

_(Prayer for the salvation of the righteous soul)_

 

In desperation and misery,

at the heart of heartache and pain,

hungry for everything good

condemned to eternal suffering,

forever burning in the fire,

suffering without hope of a better tomorrow,

for his love to his brother,

righteous man found himself in hell.

 

Across the endless darkness

the glow of the soul pervaded,

soul which finds itself on the spot,

where it doesn't certainly belonged.

Moaning were heard through the hell,

as sad holy song,

hurting all the demons

song, which led divine beings directly to it.

 

The first of these was the one,

who was commissioned by God,

in the heart holding honor and love,

devoted to holy law.

Castiel was name the one,

who came to the soul,

angel, who with tenderness embraced it,

unselfishly and joyfully saved it.

 

He walked to the soul, which was entrusted him,

and gave it the body of the Lord.

He walked to the soul, which was entrusted him,

and gave it the blood of the Lord.

He walked to the soul, which was entrusted him,

and gave it his robe.

He walked to the soul, which was entrusted him,

and gave it warmth and light of his grace.

 

He again repaired the torn body,

he composed piece by piece,

kiss on the lips, he breathed life,

warmed it and betrothed for him.

Then the soul, which was entrusted him, said:

“Here's your body, home, and your certainty.

The Lord's faith in you is boundless

and boundless is his goodness.

 

You will be again sent to the ground

with a very important task,

but please don't be afraid,

if you ask, I will always help you.

Indeed your brother, I and the Father

we are here for you,

You will be included by our love,

without any slightest doubt."

 

Soul but instead of joy,

was filled with worry,

instead that, it started rejoice,

it began loudly and bitterly crying.

It didn't believe that, after everything what it had done,

it would deserve something like that.

It often likes to forgive others,

But by itself it couldn't.

 

And the angel, omnipotent being heaven,

knelt before his human ward,

and told him the ancient truth,

from the very beginnings of creation.

He said that despite the glow of all the stars,

through the beauty of the heavenly pastures,

there is nothing more beautiful than a kind human soul,

and the continuous efforts of man to be better.

 

And so the soul was returned

between heaven and hell on earth,

to help maintain the balance of the world,

and not become mere hero

but also to overcome itself,

It went through its own dark shadow

because it really is the hardest

and it became something really priceless.

 


End file.
